Kagome's Dramatic Birthday
by TheBlackKnight87
Summary: Kagome always enjoys spending her birthday alone with her dog, Shiko. What happens when she meets a certain silver haired man at the park? SK!


A huge white dog pulled a raven-haired beauty through the park. The woman was wearing a long, black trench coat made of leather and black leather gloves. She wore flared black jeans that peaked out of the trench coat, along with black converse. A black fluffy scarf was wrapped around her neck and her raven hair draped around her, down to her waist. Groaning, she pulled in her dog. "Shiko, I need to rest," She complained to the dog who now laid at her feet. It snorted, causing her to huff back. A puff of seemingly smoke escaped her lips at this action. Finally catching her breath, sapphire-blue eyes looked down at the dog, now known as Shiko. "Well, boy, do you feel as old as I?" The dog snorted again, his amber-colored eyes looked up at the raven-haired woman. The woman opened her mouth to speak, but then her cell phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and answer.

"Hello, Kagome Higurashi speaking."

"Kagome!" Kagome inwardly groaned.

"Yes Sango?"

"Where are you at right now?"

"Why?" Kagome asked, suddenly suspicious.

She could practically hear Sango roll her eyes. "Just tell me."

Groaning, she unwittingly answered, "I am at the park, Sango, Shiko is here with me."

Her friend huffed into the phone. "When are you going to get a real man and stop hanging out with that dumb dog?"

Shiko growled, causing Kagome to giggle lightly. "That dumb dog, as you say, heard that and he isn't to happy. Don't you remember, Sango dear, that you were the one who gave him to me on my twenty-first birthday?"

Sango huffed again. "Whatever, just where are you?"

"I am at the park, enjoying our birthday," Kagome sighed out, absently scratching behind Shiko's ears.

"Kagome," Sango whined, "come on it's been seven years since-" Kagome cut her off.

"Do not say a word about that. I have to go, bye Sango. I'll call you tomorrow," she hung up before Sango had a chance to answer.

Sighing, she stood and stretched. "Come on, boy. We'll go to your favorite spot." Shiko barked happily and dragged a giggling Kagome off. When they got there, she unhooked the golden-colored leash from the golden-colored collar that matched it. It also matched Shiko's eyes. She sat on the bench located there and watched Shiko run around. She leaned her head back and looked up at the clouded sky. She closed her eyes briefly, listening to Shiko's massive paws crunch the dead leaves on the ground.

"Looks like snow." A sudden voice said. It was deep, silky, and cold. Kagome's eyes snapped open as she saw a face blocking her view of the sky. She jumped up, nearly knocking her head into the stranger's. Once her world stopped it's brief spinning from the sudden movement, she looked at the stranger who was raising an eyebrow at her. Her face flushed and she hopped he thought it was from the cold, once she found out who he was. "S…Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" She looked him over. He stood a full two heads higher than her, with waist-length silver hair that was currently pulled back in a loose pony tail. Usually cold amber eyes looked at her with a strange emotion flashing in them, entrancing her. His face was a porcelain color, with high cheek bones and thin silver eyebrows. He had two magenta strips on both his cheeks and a purple crescent moon located at the place where his fluffed bangs parted. He looked as aristocratic as he used to. He was undeniably male, but unfortunately, undeniably her ex's older half-brother.

He smirked at her. "Can't I go to the park with my dog?" She looked down, blushing, and caught sight of his dog. She was a head shorter than Shiko and was a pure black. Soft blue eyes gazed up at Kagome curiously. Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru. He was wearing clothes similar to her, except he wore white and white slacks with white dress shoes. He cocked his head to the side, looking over Kagome's shoulder at the huge dog that was now running towards Kagome. Kagome looked at him, her eyes widening as he didn't seem to want to stop, his eyes trained on the new dog. He knocked Kagome down, making her squeak. Her eyes closed, awaiting the pain of gravity reacting on her body. It never came. She opened her eyes slowly, as if she might fall any second, and gasped as she looked into amused amber eyes. Sesshomaru's strong arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Her whole face flushed as she didn't seem to be able to look away from his eyes.

"You are just as clumsy as you were seven years ago. Also as short." Sesshomaru commented as he set her upright. She immediately snapped out of her daze and glowered at him. "You just had to mention _that_ time, didn't you!?" She snapped angrily, turning away. Sesshomaru stooped down and whispered into her ear. "You are still sore about that? How Inuyasha just dumped you for your twin sister," He moved his head to where he was talking into her other ear, "how he was cheating on you with her the entire time." His words caused a dull pain in Kagome's heart as her eyes watered. "Please, stop," she whispered, a single tear tracing down her beautiful face. He reached his hand up slowly, as if to not frighten her and cupped her cheek, wiping the tear away from her eyes with his thumb. "I did not to mean to say those words." She just pushed him away, him going willingly, of course. She turned and knelt down to Shiko, clicking his leash on him. He whimpered lightly, but came willingly, sensing his mistress's distress. She turned and bowed to Sesshomaru stiffly. "Ja ne, Sesshomaru-sama." With that, she turned and left.

Sesshomaru stood with his dog still on the leash. She looked up at him with contradicting eyes as she snorted. He sighed, "Yes, I know that was stupid, Tenshi." He started walking in the direction Kagome went in, except kept his distance.

There is a lake at the beginning of the park, and Kagome walks by it to get home. Shiko was sulking as she dragged him away from his new friend. As they walked beside the frozen lake, he sighted Tenshi off to the side. He looked at Kagome before running towards her, using his strength to rip the leash from Kagome's hand. At the powerful tug, Kagome lost her footing and slid down the bank to the river, still sliding a little. She groaned as she attempted to stand. Pushing her weight on her hands, she got up a little before she slipped again.

After a few tries, she finally stood, but never noticed how the ice cracked every time she fell back down. When she stood, she fell right through the ice. She screamed, before it was muffled as she went under water. She struggled to the surface, breathing greedily in air before she attempted to climb out of the freezing water. She clawed at the ice, but her fingers slipped in her gloves. She went under water again, the icy water attacking her warm body, as if stabbing her all over with sharp, painful knives. Kagome felt like she was burning. She attempted to get out again, but noticed that she was a little farther down and…trapped under the ice.

Sesshomaru had raised his eyebrows as Shiko came trotting over, leash and all. He was about to start towards him until he heard a blood curdling scream. He whipped around towards the lake and saw Kagome struggling to get out of the water. His heart nearly stopped as he saw her go in and not come back up. He ran with his demon speed and walked gently toward the whole, as to not disturb the ice anymore. He nearly panicked when he still couldn't see her in the murky water. He heard a banging noise a few feet over and rushed to it. He knelt down to see Kagome's wide eyes before she passed out. He broke the ice easily, but carefully and grabbed her waist, pulling her out. He ran own to the bank and laid her gently down. Doing CPR, he finally got a response out of her as she coughed up water.

Looking her over, he noticed how pale and chalky she looked. He noticed her lips were blue and teeth were chattering. He scooped her up and grabbed both their dogs before streaking across the park to his house. Running in, he laid her on the couch nearest the warm fire. He stripped her of her cold, wet clothes, down to her under garments. He hesitated a minute before ripping them off, also. He draped a blanket over her before he stripped quickly and moved the blanket, laying on top of her. He nearly winced at her cold skin as he laid the blanket over himself and wrapped his warm body around her. Tenshi and Shiko laid at the base of the couch, whimpering. Sesshomaru laid there, slowly heating her up.

Clouded sapphire eyes slowly opened as Kagome woke slightly. She closed them and moved around, trying to get away from the warm, HEAVY thing on her as she was overheated and sweating. The thing on tope of her moved and she snapped her eyes opened, them no longer clouded. She starred up into amused amber eyes yet again.

"Wha…When…what…huh?" Was her brilliant question before the memories of earlier filled her mind. Her face flushed the darkest crimson as she noticed, finally, that she was NAKED with SESSHOMARU and _HE_ was NAKED _ALSO_! She squeaked, covering her face with her hands. Her body shook slightly and she noticed that Sesshomaru was letting out silent chuckles. She shivered, this time not of the cold. His eyes immediately filled with concern, thinking she was still cold. "Are you alright?" He managed to get out before she sneezed cutely, into her elbow. He noticed her nose was red, but this time, not from blushing. He draped himself over her and supported his weight on his arms, on either side of her bare waist.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" He heard the muffled voice from underneath him. He looked down at her. "Hn?"

"Why," she gulped nervously, "why am I…um…naked?" He chuckled at her. "Because I needed to get you warm with my body heat." She nodded in acceptence, not wanting to talk less it came out a squeak. She sighed as she fell back into a light sleep.

When she woke again, she found herself wrapped in a blanket, her personal heater missing. Sitting up, she winced as the blood rushed through her body. She stood, still wrapped up in the blanket, and stretched. She looked over to see Tenshi and Shiko still asleep at the fire. Before she could say anything, much less think anything, her stomach grumbled. She flushed before she looked around for her demon friend. Not seeing him, she let herself be lead by instinct and found the kitchen. She snooped around and found some coffee and cereal. She ate slowly, still wrapped in his blanket as she waited for him, hearing a shower in a distant room. She was lost in thought as he came in, with just a towel around his waist. He headed towards the refrigerator, before he heard her say his name. "Sesshomaru?"

He paused momentarily, "Hm?" He dug through the refrigerator, looking for something edible.

"Why…why did you save me?" Kagome whispered, staring down at her cereal. Before she knew it, a clawed hand was lifting her chin. She gasped as she saw his eyes warm and swirling with so much emotion that it took her breath away at the beauty of it. He leaned closer, his breath ghosting over her lips before he stared into her eyes, lips just a few inches away from her. "Because…because I have loved you since the moment I met you. Because I have loved you every moment of every day and almost died when you went away because of my stupid brother. Because I love you right now, right here, as I will always love you." That being said, he pressed his lips to hers gently. She hesitantly returned it, wounding her arms around his neck. Before she knew it, he picked her up bridal style and swung her around the room. She nearly dropped her blanket at the sudden movement. When she gasped, he snaked his tongue into her mouth where they had a battle of dominance.

Kagome reluctantly pulled away, gasping for air. She laid her face against his shoulder, panting slightly. When she finally was breathing normally, she looked up at him. "Sesshomaru…I have loved you since, that day, also. I was just afraid to admit it. I was with Inuyasha, so I told myself that I was merely attracted to you and turned my sights back on Inuyasha. I knew, deep down, that I still cared for you, but the guilt of still being with Inuyasha weighed down my soul. I think that is the reason it didn't hurt as bad when he…told me, those things." She sighed and looked into his eyes. "And I love you, still, Sesshomaru." He smiled a big…huge…dimpling smile at her, kissing her breathless. Their dogs barked in happiness as their masters came back into the living room and cuddled on the couch, before Kagome coughed. "I hope I don't get you sick…" He laughed, "You won't, remember, I'm a demon." She grumbled at him. "Fine," she sighed.

They laid there a little while, before Kagome asked quietly, "Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?" He answered lazily.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Why, my dear, you won't be needing them anytime soon." He smirked at her, flipping her over so that he was laying on top of her. Her eyes widened comically before Sesshomaru crushed his lips to hers.

Sango groaned. It was the billionth time she had called Kagome with no answer. Sitting down, she lunged for the phone as it started ringing. "Hello?"

"Sango!" She heard the familiar voice call her, giggling.

"Kagome?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes! Who else? I called to say that my phone sorta got wet. I'm sorry I didn't call you back sooner." She heard more giggling over the phone and a deep voice in the background.

"Kagome? WHO are you with?" She asked, eyes wide.

Kagome giggled again, "My new boyfriend…Hey, stop that! That tickles!" Sango was about to faint when a male voice came over the phone. "Sorry, Sango, but Kagome is busy right now." With that they hung up.

Five minutes later, one could find Sango finally processing the information. Gasping for air, she shot up. "KAGOME IS WITH SESSHOMARU!?" She then promptly passed out.

Kagome cuddled into Sesshomaru's side, before she glanced out the window. She gasped when she saw snow flutter down. She smiled down at the sleeping Sesshomaru.

"This is the best birthday of my life," she whispered before falling asleep next to her _mate_.

**So sorry I haven't written in SOOOO long! You can wack me on the head cause I've been too lazy. But never fear! I shall be writing more! I have several ideas, so keep a eye out for new stories! I wrote this cause today is my Birthday and I had this idea from a while ago. I hope you like and I'm glad alot of my reviewers stayed faithful! It's greatly appreciated!!! I hope you have like this and keep up the reviews! Happy Birthday to MEH! Byez! ****Lotsa love, TheBlackKnight87**


End file.
